escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvano Lupo
Silvano Lupo, nicknamed The Investigative Reporter, was invited by Charlie Glitter to his masquerade ball at his mansion, trapped in the 1960s. During the party, he developped a close friendship with fellow guest Celine Harper and a fatherly/son relation with fellow guest Arthur Rove. Profile Silvano is a 19 years old student starting his studies in the law. He is seen wearing a white buttoned shirt under a brownish-red leather jacket with a chest pocket, carrying a notepad and a pen in it. He also is seen wearing sunglasses at the beginning, but keep them in his pocket. Furthermore, he is seen wearing gray jeans with a pair of black hiking boots. Background Having lived the first year of his life in Spain, Silvano had obtained a small accent that he has kept over the years, but can be clearly understood when speaking. A couple of years prior to the events of the party, Silvano's father turned into a serial killer while his son was in another town, doing a scoop for a couple days. Unaware of the maniac his father had become, Silvano came back home one night and just went to sleep. He woke up just in time to see his father tries to stab him, barely dodging the sharp blade of the knife. In a panic, he knocked him out with a reporting trophy and called the cops. Upon being taken away, Silvano's father glares at his son with no regrets nor humanity remaining in his cold dead eyes. To make money to pay for his studies, Silvano was successful enough to get a job as a investigative reporter. Being the youngest and one of the best in his little "agency", he quickly rose to the top despite the multiples attempts of his "colleagues" to sabotages him, angering them that such a "little arrogant brat" could be better than them. This led them to start bringing up Silvano's first report, the murder of a mother and her son who were killed by the woman's ex. This report was Silvano's nightmare as he didn't do well enough for him to feel like the victims were able to be sent to peace. The more he continued, the more dark thoughts started filling his head, haunting him and causing him to start harming himself to let the pressure out. Silvano knew that this habit was the definition of hiding behind a mask of happiness, but he felt empty every time he made his blood shed. Being lonely most of the time, Silver was surprised to find a party invitation from a certain "Charlie Glitter" to his mansion. Thinking it could be fun, he decided to accept it, unaware of the horrors that would happen. Despite that, Silvano is seen as friendly, but when someone hit his limits, he can lash out like a wild animal. He is always up to help and, during the party, slowly was able to overcome his depression and self-harm habit. Role Season 2 Voting History Trivia *Per his reaction to hearing the three previous survivors' names, it is suspected that he has either met them or know one of them. **In Episode 5, it's confirmed by one of his confessionals that he indeed knew Luke by his mention of "Mister Mathieu". *At 19 years of age, both Edward and Silvano are the youngest guests to appear in the series. Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Guests of Season 2 Category:Survivors Category:Against Evil Allegiance members